Eden of the Dead
by Alpine992
Summary: Waking from one nightmare Takashi is thrust into a complete new one. Was everything he and his friends survived from Fujimi Academy nothing but a dream even though it had felt so real? Will he be able to survive this harsh new environment he and everyone else has been thrust into? Takashi didn't know what was better, fighting zombies or extinct animals.
1. Chapter 1

"Gah!" Takashi shouted in panic as he shot forward in his seat surprising those around him, he struggled to stand up restricted by the belt currently cross his lap to keep him in place. Reaching and fumbling with the clip he felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump in surprise.

"Whoa man, calm down." A familiar voice came from his side causing Takashi's eyes to widen in surprise as he turned to see who had spoken. "Must be one hell of a nightmare if you're freaking out like this." Morita said with a grin, Morita like Takashi was wearing his school uniform both their jackets open, Takashi wearing his traditional red shirt beneath while Morita wore a green chequered sweat shirt beneath his own. "Did you relive Miyamoto-chan dumping you in your dreams again?" Morita chuckled.

"M-Morita?" Takashi questioned with wide eyes, shock at seeing one of his closest friends... alive.

"Yeah man, who else?" The blonde questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Everything alright? You're acting kind of strange." Takashi rose a hand up to his forehead, adrenaline pumping from his... dream? Is that all it had been? It had felt so real as if every single moment had been played out perfectly as if he had really lived it. "Yo, earth to Komuro." Morita waved his hand in front of Takashi's face. "I think all the sun this past week fried your brain cells. Or maybe it was all the lovely girls in bikinis." Morita grinned as he wiped his nose with his thumb acting very proud of himself, an evident blush on his cheeks. "Best school trip ever, of all time."

"Where are we?" Takashi questioned slumping in his seat as he closed his eyes, he needed to calm his beating heart down and collect his thoughts.

"Dude, look around." Morita told him. "We're on our way home from Guam, you've been passed out since we boarded the plane." Takashi's eyes were wide as he looked around to find him seated in a plane, a quick glance out the window easily telling him that they were in the air. Turning around he could see numerous students of Fujimi High School seated around him talking with one another, all dressed in their school uniforms. Takashi remembered them all from his dream, how the majority of them were dead, killed by the un-dead and turned.

"It was all a fucking dream..." Takashi breathed out as he slumped in his seat with a groan, Morita watching Takashi raise his hands up to his face and laugh.

"Either you have major sunstroke which I doubt since you barely went outside, or you've finally lost it." Morita chuckled. "The hell were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Man Morita, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." Takashi chuckled. "So, how long till we reach home?" He questioned leaning back in his seat turning to the blonde sitting beside them.

"Dude, who cares about that man! Look at these photos I got! You were so down about Miyamoto-chan all week that I didn't have time to show you any of them." Takashi frowned slightly at the mention of Rei, in his dream things had worked out between them for the most part but to find out that they were back to square one now? How was he supposed to approach her, if at all? Was there any truth in what he had dreamed about or was it just that? Wishful thinking.

"I'll look at them later, gotta piss." Takashi told him making Morita frown as he stopped reaching for his camera. Takashi undid his seat belt and rose from his seat stepping into the isle and looking up and down each way of the plane as he stretched his arms out. Seeing the middle school class towards the front of the plane, remembering having teased a few with Imamura before they had boarded the plane, Takashi opted to head towards the back of the plane.

"Komuro-kun." A voice stopped him making Takashi look down, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Kyoko Hayashi sitting with her arms crossed beneath her generous bust line, pushing them up seemingly make them even larger than what they already were if that was at all possible. Takashi instantly remembering she had been one of the first ones he had seen bitten at the front of the school. Beside Kyoko was Shizuka, Takashi smiling lightly at the sleeping blonde curled up next to the window drooling on her pillow.

"Hayashi-sensei." Takashi turning to Kyoko, still smiling lightly. "What can I do for you?" He questioned.

"We're going to have a talk about your behaviour on this trip once we return to school." She told him with a stern gaze she was known for when teaching. "You didn't participate in any of the activities, you were seen smoking with others." She began to list off before the teen before her spoke up.

"No I was seen sitting with others that smoke, I don't smoke personally." Takashi interrupted half heartedly.

"Then there is that attitude of yours." Kyoko huffed, her chest bouncing in response. "Report to the Teacher's office after school when we return." Takashi simply sighed as he nodded, figuring he wouldn't go anyway. Heading down the isle passing others he knew greeting them, he stopped slightly when he reached further back in the plane. These were no longer the sophomore classes, they were the seniors. Which meant... Takashi's gaze scanned the seats around him before he spotted her sitting in an aisle seat with her eyes closed. Saeko Busujima. Feeling eyes on her, Saeko's eyes opened slightly before looking up and locking her gaze with Takashi, she offered a small smile before seemingly closing her eyes once more. Takashi sighed, figuring getting to know her again wasn't a possibility and headed past her towards the toilet.

* * *

"Yo Morita-kun." Hisashi spoke up with a smile making Morita look up at the approaching teen.

"Hey Igou, what's up man." Morita grinned as Hisashi leaned over the seat that was in front of where Takashi had been sitting.

"I heard Takashi was freaking out, what happened?"

"Nah, all is good." Morita grinned up at him. "He just freaked out over a bad dream, must have been really into it is all." Hisashi nodded in understanding watching as Takashi headed down the aisle before disappearing into the bathroom. "You and Takashi use to be close, yeah?" Morita questioned as he picked up his camera.

"Hard to say, difficult to understand what's going through that guys head." Hisashi told him.

"You ending up with Miyamoto-chan right after everything happened between them, probably didn't help matters." Morita said off handedly.

"It's not like we planned it that way." Hisashi sighed as he messed up his grey hair slightly. "Things just... kinda fell into place is all."

"Still Igou." Morita looked up to Hisashi with a frown on his face, Hisashi hadn't seen Morita this serious before usually he was carefree and didn't care much about anything. "Dick move." Hisashi sighed figuring Morita was just standing up for his friend.

Hisashi had wanted to try and repair things with Takashi on this trip, after all even though what he said to Morita was true, Takashi being hard to read and all, the two had once been close friends. The trip had probably been the best place to talk with Takashi about everything, they weren't at school so rumours wouldn't circulate around, they were in a new place so Takashi wouldn't be constantly reminded of everything that happened. But as much as Hisashi tried, Takashi had barely been seen on the trip and when he had been he had been with a group of students that weren't usually the most approachable. It would seem that Takashi had fallen in with the thugs of Fujimi High School. Rei had told him it was pointless to even try, it kinda ticked Hiashi off that Rei had just seemingly abandoned Takashi without remorse but he had to wonder if she was right, was it even worth trying to repair their friendship?

"I'll catch you later Morita." Hisashi said.

"Yeah." Morita nodded as Hisashi headed back to his seat. Walking along the seats to where he had been originally seated he sat down in his seat only to see Rei with her arms crossed, along with her legs as she stared out the window, clearly not impressed that he had gone to see about Takashi.

"So." Rei questioned without turning away from the window, her voice clearly showing her disapproval. "What was the freak out about?" She questioned still not turning to face him.

"Nothing to worry about." Hisashi told her, Rei giving him a side glance. "Morita said he just had a bad dream." Hisashi shrugged his shoulders.

"You didn't speak to Takashi?" Rei questioned slightly surprised.

"From what I saw he was heading up to the toilet when I got there." Hisashi shrugged once more. "Couldn't be helped, plus the air hostess's don't like you standing around."

"Tell that to them." Rei said thrusting a thumb towards the front of the plane, Hiashi leaning out into the isle to see a group of middle school boys all gathered around what seemed to be a video camera. Hisashi had to chuckle slightly, it was obvious from the laughter, the shouts and blushing teen faces what had been captured on video. Girls.

"They're just kids Rei." Hisashi told her.

"It's a wonder that both of our schools went on the same trip and got the same plane." Rei sighed as she unfolded her arms and to unfold her legs as she leaned back in her chair, tension seemingly to lift from her form as she relaxed slightly.

"Just makes the plane more louder." Hisashi told her. "No harm being done so far." He offered her a small smile.

"Hmm? Louder you say?" Rei questioned with a grin as she leaned over to Hisashi, her large breasts pooling around his arm as she placed her chin on his shoulder looking into his eyes. "Perhaps to conceal illicit activities with your girlfriend maybe?"

"Maybe?" Hisashi smiled leaning in closer, going to press his lips to hers before both of their seats jolted forward, Hisashi not being prepared slammed up against the seat in front of his own while Rei's seat wasn't hit so hard allowing her to stabilise herself from impacting the seats in front.

"What the hell!" Rei shouted standing up before turning and kneeling on her seat and looking over the back of it before stopping as Imamura grinned up at her, a look of challenge in his eyes. Placed behind an ear was a cigarette as he twirled a lighter between his fingers while looking up at her.

"Something wrong Miyamoto?" He questioned making Rei grit her teeth, ever since everything that happened with Takashi, herself and Hisashi, Takashi had been hanging around Morita and Imamura more and more. Imamura was renown for his rebellious behaviour, the single reason he hadn't been expelled from Fujimi High was that his parents had high connections.

"What is your problem?" Rei growled out.

"Oh? Did I interrupt something? I was just trying to stretch my legs and I bumped the chair in front." Imamura grinned as the others beside him laughed. "I'll let you love birds get back to it." Rei grit her teeth knowing previously from conflicts with Imamura that arguing with him was a waste of time. It seemed to be his sole mission to get in the way of her and Hisashi. Rei constantly wondered if Takashi had put him up to it as it seemed it only started to happen after Takashi had started to hang out with him.

"That guy really pisses me off." Rei growled as she sat back as Hisashi leaned back in his chair. Rei reached over grabbing Hisashi's hand in her own simply opting to leave it at that figuring Imamura wouldn't let them become to physical while he was behind them.

* * *

"So Takagi-chan, what do you think?" Misuzu questioned as she leaned over the back of the chair with Toshimi, both having been talking with Saya about the events that happened on the school trip. Saya however was busy watching Hisashi and Rei, having seen Imamura kick the back of the chair as the two in front were becoming more lovey dovey then public should permit. Inwardly Saya was cheering at Imamura having interrupted them, by no means was she enemies with Rei or Hisashi, but that fact still remained that Takashi's current state of depression was because of the two.

"Takagi-chan?" Toshimi questioned before both girls turned to see where Saya's attention was located. "Ohhh, are you interested in Igou-kun?" Toshimi questioned with a giggle snapping Saya out of her musings, her gaze shooting directly to the giggling girls in front of her.

"Excuse me?" Saya questioned.

"It's just that you were staring intently at Miyamoto-chan and Igou-kun." Toshimi explained. "So I just figured..."

"You figured wrong." Saya huffed crossing her arms in her annoyance.

"Have you heard the rumours Toshimi-chan?" Misuzu questioned. "Apparently Miyamoto-chan was already with Igou-kun before she broke up with Komuro-kun." Saya had to roll her eyes, these two girls were just dead set on finding all the gossip that they could and when they couldn't find any they created them. With the school being riddled with all kinds of rumours it wasn't hard to find them at the centre of the rumour mill. "What do you think about it Takagi-chan?"

"What I think?" Saya questioned. "I think you're both stupid for listening to such stupid rumours." Saya huffed as she rose from her seat, heading down the back of the plane. She hated hearing the constant rumours surrounding Takashi, Rei and Hisashi. The more the rumours went around the longer it would take for Takashi to get over Rei meaning the longer it would take for him to bounce back from it all.

"_Maybe I should invite him over for dinner when we get back?" _Saya mused, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. "_Mama has been saying she wants to see him again, she hasn't seen him since grade school." _Sighing as she headed up towards the back of the plane not sure if inviting Takashi over or not was a good idea. As she headed down the plane she on no set destination she spotted Tsunoda and Miura both teasing Kohta Hirano, the class nerd. Mumbling 'idiot's' beneath her breath she walked passed them before stopping as she saw Takashi walking towards her.

"Yo, Saya." Takashi smiled at her making her face heat up, it had been a long while since he had talked with her in such a familiar way, since having become teenagers it was always Takagi-san this, Takagi-san that. That was even if he greeted her in the hall's. "What are you up to?" He questioned, his smiling not seeming to falter at all like it had since the initial breakup.

"What's with you Komuro?" Saya questioned crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "It's not like you to be so cheerful."

"Heh, probably not huh?" He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Enjoy the school trip?" Takashi continued as he walked towards her, Saya unaware of Morita currently ogling her from the side snapping a few pictures with his camera, or she was she just didn't care to retort to such perversity.

"It was fine, you?" She questioned.

"Eh." Takashi shrugged. "Would have been better to stay at home." He explained.

"Takashi!" Morita hissed from the side making Takashi turn to the blonde still seated, the blonde teen giving Takashi all manners of signals, none of which Takashi understood but he laughed and turned back to Saya.

"You remember Morita." He said making Saya turn to the blonde who grinned up at her.

"Nope, not the slightest clue who that is. Nor do I care." Saya shrugged making Morita face plant into the seat causing Takashi to chuckle lightly, Morita had after all confessed to her three times. They were all rejected but still, there should have been a little impact, right?

"You heading for the bathroom?" Takashi questioned.

"No, I simply couldn't deal with the rumour twins any more." Saya huffed before the plane jolted as it hit some turbulence, Saya fell down into the seats Takashi following after her. Saya had landed on her back, lucky that the arm rests had been pulled up before hand. Takashi however had landed atop Saya, one hand supporting himself on the seat the other however... landed right on her right breast gripping firmly making Saya blush as she stared up at Takashi, the two's faces inches from one another.

"Sorry to break up this moment." Morita groaned out from atop the two. "But... Takagi-chan's head... landed right... on my testicles." Saya instantly shot up, Takashi not having moved fast enough the pink haired teens forehead crashed right into his own making both groan in pain, Saya's head landing right back in Morita's crotch making him whimper at the second impact.

_{Attention all Passengers, the seatbelt sign is now switched on. Please return to your seats as we are expecting some mild turbulence.} _Takashi stumbled back slightly holding his now throbbing head as Saya got up from the seat brushing her own clothing down, her cheeks a current permanent red. She looked at Takashi before looking over to the blonde currently cupping his groin in pain.

"This never happened." Saya told them before turning and heading back to her seat. Takashi chuckled lightly as he watched Saya head back for her seat before looking down at Morita who was still holding his crotch with a wince.

"That's..." Morita groaned. "Not the way I imagined Takagi-chan between my legs." Takashi shook his head with a sigh as he leaned into the aisle to see a lot of people heading back to their seats. Going to slide into his seat Morita stopped him. "I saw you put some snacks in your bag, bring it down with ya." Takashi simply grinned before he nodded feeling peckish himself he opened the overhead compartment. Seeing a few bags within, Takashi's having been shoved to the back he stood up on his toe's pushing two bags to the side as he grabbed for his backpack. The moment his hand wrapped around one of the straps his entire body felt weightless.

Darkness seemed to envelop the entirety of the plane before the plane once more jolted, Takashi shouting in pain as he crashed into the seat behind him his hand still gripping the backpack in his hand. The girl seated across from himself and Morita not even bothered with the collision of Takashi and her seat, to busy screaming in freight as the entire plane erupted into chaos and panic. Pain flared up Takashi's back from the impact of the arm rest and he looked across to Morita, blood covered the window making Takashi's eyes shoot wide as he saw Morita unconscious from the impact of his head with the window.

Pushing himself up he reached out to Morita only for someone to barge him out of the way sending him to the ground, the passengers around him didn't care, trampling on him in their panic. Takashi had only managed to raise both of his hands up to protect his head, as the other students ran over him. His entire body was in pain, he could already feel the bruises beginning to form as people trampled all over him. Was this what it was like in the lower halls when '_they_' had first taken over the school? Hisashi had the better idea of going to the roof in that situation.

Gripping onto the nearest arm rest when he had the chance he pulled himself up, pushing the panicking passengers out of his way. He needed to get to Morita, make sure he was ok. The instant Takashi was back on his feet the plane seemed to drop from beneath him, his feet left the floor and he collided with the roof of the plane with a crash. Takashi hit the floor once more, moving quickly to get back up to his feet. The moment he had, a suitcase came flying down the aisle making his eyes widen before it collided directly with his face sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Gah!" Takashi shot up from the ground and onto his feet before realising that it had been a bad decision, his head swirled at the sudden lightheadedness that enveloped him. He sat back down quickly taking in deep breaths with his eyes closed tight. "_I have got to stop waking up like this."_ Takashi mused he rose a hand up to his face, wincing slightly at the touch.

The last thing that he could remember was a suitcase smacking him straight in the face. "_Would explain the throbbing headache."_ He let out a soft sigh before opening his eyes, it was oddly quiet for a plane that had been in turmoil. Looking around he got his answer, however more questions only replaced it. He was no longer on the plane, and for that matter the plane was nowhere insight. Nothing was, all that surrounded him was dense jungle.

"What the..." Takashi muttered looking around, this day was just getting weirder and weirder. First of all he had such an intense realistic zombie dream, then he had freaked out on the plane thinking it had all been real and then the plane had gone down... now he was in a jungle? "If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm going insane." Takashi groaned as he collapsed back into the grass, his face was throbbing in pain from the suitcase that had hit him, it was the only evidence he had that he was on the plane.

Takashi couldn't figure any of it out, how had he gone from a plane to a jungle? There was only the explanation of it crashing, but then there was the fact of how he was in the jungle and not still in the plane. He highly doubted that he was thrown from the plane, he'd be in a lot more pain if that had happened. Pushing himself up to his feet, he sighed as he rose a hand up to his brow and looked up to the sky the sun shining down through the dense jungle surrounding him.

"_Who am I kidding, I can't tell time by the damns sun position." _He chuckled to himself before he reached into his pocket fishing around for his phone, pulling it out he flipped it open and turned it on. "_Damn no service."_ He cursed lightly seeing that there was no reception even if he held it up higher. "Guess I should be lucky I'm not dead." He figured before looking around and grinning as he spotted his bag that he had held onto while the plane had started to go down.

Heading over to it he stopped when a monkey of some kind jumped down from a tree and landed near the bag before it went over to the bag grabbing the strap. Takashi sweated slightly, there were snacks and a bottle of water in that bag, not to mention clothing. The monkey looked up at Takashi before it tilted it's head, gripping the strap.

"Don't you do it." Takashi said before the monkey gave him a cheeky grin and ran off taking the bag with him. "God damn it!" Takashi shouted chasing after the monkey. The teen was just glad that the monkey wasn't strong enough to scale a tree with the bag, it's small size preventing it from anything but running across the ground. Still, it was a struggle to run through the dense underbrush all the while keeping an eye on the bag that had yet to be snagged on any of the branches.

Seeing light from up ahead figuring they were going to exit the jungle into a clearing Takashi increased his pace, sweat dripping down his face. He was no track star that was for sure, this sprint was making his legs ache. Gaining some ground on the monkey Takashi leapt forward, the monkey let out a squeal before dashing to the side, Takashi grabbing the bag with an outstretched hand mid leap before exiting the jungle. The moment he did he wished he hadn't, pulling the bag close he curled up into a ball as he rolled down the hill.

"SHIIIIIIIIT!" Takashi shouted as he rolled, during his slight moment of airborne flight he had seen the hill but that wasn't all, it dropped into a sheer cliff at the end. There was nothing to grab onto, his fumbling around only allowed for a slight decrease in speed. Within moments Takashi once more felt weightless as his body rolled off the side of the cliff before gravity kicked in and he began to fall.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCK!" Takashi roared, his eyes clenched tight. The moment Takashi's body hit the body of water below he shouted before water covered him silencing the shout, the drop from the fall high enough for the impact with the water to cause pain to shoot through his body. His body sank for a few moments, his body stinging in pain before he opened his eyes underneath the clear blue water. Under any other circumstances it would almost feel peaceful. Swimming up to the surface he broke through and took a deep breath, his chest heaving heavily as he gripped the bag in his hand beneath the water.

"Are you ok!?" A voice shouted, immediately Takashi's head shooting to the shore to see a familiar face making him grin as she waved over at him.

"Saeko!" Takashi cheered before seeing her shocked look from his sudden outburst, having had such a realistic dream with her it felt so familiar to call her by her first name. "Oh shit..." He muttered before raising his hand once more. "Busujima-senpai, I'm alright!" He called back to her as he began to swim for the shore. Takashi knelt on the bank as his chest heaved, he coughed slightly having swallowed some water, it was fresh at least.

"Man, just how high was that fall?" Takashi questioned with a groan, his side aching from where he had impacted the water.

"About fifty feet." Saeko told him making Takashi look up her long straight purple hair was slightly dishevelled having a few leafs and twigs knotted into it, obviously having heard Takashi's shouts and come running through the jungle. She was still in her school uniform, unlike the other girls she had an ankle length green skirt. "I'd say you're lucky that the water was deep and there were no rocks." Saeko turned to him before offering him a smile.

"Yeah, I'd say the same." Takashi chuckled.

"How did you manage to fall of a cliff of all things?" Saeko questioned looking back up to the cliff face where she had watched Takashi fall from after she had exited the jungle, Takashi rubbing his nose slightly as he sat back.

"I... was chasing a monkey." Takashi told her, slightly embarrassed.

"A monkey?" Saeko questioned, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, it stole my bag." He shrugged with a gesture to the bag at his side. "I kind of got distracted and ended up rolling off the cliff..."

"At least you got your bag back." Saeko giggled making Takashi blush in embarrassment. Right now as he watched her laugh behind her hand it kind of felt like their time on the sandbank in the river and then their time in the temple together, he had to blush remembering at how close they had been. In truth Takashi didn't know what to think of it all, it was so real to him, not like a dream at all. Looking away from Saeko who tilted her head, having noticed his blushing cheeks.

"U-um, do you know what happened at all?" Takashi questioned.

"No." Saeko spoke softly. "I woke up in the jungle, you?"

"Same." Takashi nodded with a sigh, there was a slight silence between them for a while.

"You called me by name before." Saeko spoke up making Takashi looked up at her with wide eyes. "Like you knew me or something. Have we met?" She asked curiously.

"Gah! I'm sorry! I just kind of blurted it out, I was just glad to see someone. I know it hasn't been that long since I woke up but still..." He tried to tell her as he bowed his head slightly missing Saeko's slight smile across her face.

"You don't have to worry about that." Saeko told him. "It was actually refreshing to hear, at school it's always been Busujima-san or Busujima-senpai." She explained, moving to sit beside him Takashi seeing her smiling face as she looked at him. "You even got it right the first try, most mistake if for psycho." She explained.

"_I had trouble at first."_ Takashi chuckled to himself remembering her in nothing but a white apron and a black thong where she had said that he could use her name freely.

"Well, you obviously know who I am." Saeko chuckled. "May I know your name?"

"Takashi Komuro." Takashi smiled at her. "I'm a sophomore." He explained making Saeko nod in understanding.

"Komuro-kun then." Saeko smiled at him.

"Just Takashi is fine." Takashi assured her.

"Then I'll allow you to call me Saeko, so long as you don't mistake the word for psycho." She winked.

"Never." Takashi grinned in return. Saeko raising to her feet as Takashi's smile faded slightly. "_Was any of that dream real?"_ He questioned himself as he watched Saeko brush the leaves and twigs from her long hair. "_Is she holding something deep and dark within her? Or was it all just apart of the dream?"_

"Your staring." Saeko told him, Takashi sharing his thought from his mind as he rose up, his wet clothes heavy on his form.

"Sorry." Takashi told her as he opened his bag, smiling lightly at the container within. "_Glad Mum's so organised."_ He smiled lightly seeing that the plastic container his mother had packed food in on his departure. Before he boarded the plane he had bought several snacks and shoved them into the same container so they wouldn't spread through his bag. With the plastic sealed they weren't ruined by the water. "You hungry?" Takashi questioned catching Saeko off guard slightly as he rose up the container full of all kinds of snacks.

"No." She smiled. "Maybe later?"

"Sure thing." He told her pulling out some jerky before placing the container back in his bag. Grabbing the half empty water bottle he offered it to Saeko who nodded in thanks as she took it, not having had any water since waking up on the island. She downed half of what was in it before offering it back to Takashi who downed the other half, Saeko watching him do so. "You don't have a girlfriend or anything?" Saeko questioned tilting her head as she watched Takashi turn back to the water's edge and began to fill the bottle back up.

"Eh? What made you ask that?" Takashi questioned, a slight blush on his cheeks as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"That was an indirect kiss, wasn't it?" She questioned raising a hand up to her lips, the same teasing look in her eyes that he saw so many times in his dream. Takashi cocked an eyebrow before he looked back to the water bottle.

"You're just fucking with me." Takashi chuckled.

"True." Saeko laughed in return. "Nice to know that you can tell the difference."

"But who knew Saeko-senpai." He said in his own teasing way as he rose back up, placing the lid back on his water bottle. "That you'd think of such things like that?" Takashi knew that he had caught her by surprise before she grinned teasingly quickly turning her back to him as she headed towards the jungle.

"Of course." Saeko replied. "I am a girl after all." Takashi grinned as he followed after her, she was more than just a girl, she was one hell of a woman. If his dream was anything to go off of that was.

"So, what's our plan of action?" Takashi questioned catching up to her.

"I've been thinking that for a while now." She answered raising a hand to her chin. "I would say that, searching for the plane would be our best bet." Takashi nodded in agreement. "But I haven't caught any sight of smoke from the crash." Now that she mentioned it, as Takashi looked around there was no smoke in the air. "That could mean that the plane landed safely on the island somehow or..."

"Or it didn't land here at all." Saeko nodded at Takashi's statement.

"It's possible that they were able to have an emergency water landing, if we're anywhere near the ocean." Saeko continued. "But none of this would explain how we woke up in the jungle like this." She explained.

"I wonder if we'll ever get answers for that question." Takashi chuckled lightly. "It's possible that there could be more people like us, waking up in the jungle."

"That's true, there were more than just our classes on the plane." Saeko nodded. "There were the classes of the middle school, then just the regular passengers, not to mention the flight crew and attendants." She listed off all the potentials that could be in the jungle with them.

"There were hundreds of passengers." Takashi sighed. "Some of them could be here, all of them could be and none of them could be." He groaned before Saeko slapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't think to much on it." Saeko smiled. "After all, you might just be on a deserted island with a cute girl." She stated as she walked ahead, Takashi simply smirking as he raced to catch up with her. It was hard to deny with that kind of logic.

_**~ At the time, it was fun to joke around with Saeko like that... we just didn't know what Hell awaited us on this accursed island.~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." Morita cursed as he lowered his hand from his head blood present on his fingers, a stewardess had done her best to bandage up his head but there were those with more critical injuries then his and he had told her to leave it and to help the others, since then he had held a shirt to his head to stop the blood. It wasn't that bad and from what he knew cuts above the eye always bleed worse than what they actually were.

Looking around he saw some of the teachers going around, after everyone had disembarked from the plane everything was in turmoil for hours, only now had the teachers started to take roll call. It didn't take a genius to see that there were students missing. The moment Morita had come to he had looked everywhere for Takashi, not a single person had seen any sign of him.

"You look like hell." Imamura commented slumping down next to Morita, plucking the cigarette from behind his ear and placing it in his mouth before lighting it.

"I could use one of those." Morita chuckled.

"Last one on me." Imamura shrugged placing the lighter in his pocket as he offered the smoke to Morita who took it. "The rest are in my bag on the plane, pilot won't let anyone else back on. The others and I might see if we can get in later." Morita nodded as he handed back the smoke to Imamura blowing smoke form his own mouth. "I thought you were like Komuro and didn't smoke."

"Situation kind of calls for a stress reliever." Morita chuckled as he coughed slightly. "Not going to make it a habit." Imamura shrugged as he reclined against the log that Morita was sitting on simply watching everyone freak out about what was going on. The so called adults were freaking out more than the teenagers. Morita and Imamura simply remained quiet before a teacher walked over to them, it was Koichi Shido or more commonly known as Shido-sensei, a creepy guy that most students tended to keep at arm's length.

"Names." Shido instructed.

"Fuck off Shido." Imamura growled making Shido scowl slightly as he pushed up his glasses. "You ain't our home room teacher, our names aren't on that list of yours. We'll wait for Hayashi-sensei." Shido was about to say something before noticing that Imamura was a renown trouble maker in Fujimi Academy. Simply huffing the man turned and walked away. "God that guy gives me the creeps." Imamura growled as he took a drag from his smoke before blowing it out.

"Same here." Morita sighed. "Glad that we got Hayashi-chan as our home room teacher this year." Morita grinned. "She's such a babe."

"I bet she's an animal in the sack." Imamura grinned. "Does anything and everything." Morita had to grin at Imamura's fantasy. Hayashi Kyoko had just turned thirty her home room having thrown her a surprise party one time, usually by now a woman her age would be married however far as they knew, she was still single. She along with the school nurse were the attention of most of the males in Fujimi High School.

"Think she'd do a student?" Morita questioned.

"If she were desperate enough." Imamura laughed making Morita shake his head in amusement. "Any sign of Komuro yet?" Imamura asked scanning the faces of the passengers who were all confused on the situation, seeing no sign of Takashi.

"Nah, none." Morita sighed. "People don't up and disappear like that man." The blonde sighed.

"He ain't the kind of guy to leave his friends behind either." Imamura muttered having come to find Takashi someone that he could rely on these past few months. While most saw Imamura as a trouble maker and thug of Fujimi High School he was actually an alright guy. He treated his friends with respect and looked after them. Morita use to be picked on before Imamura stepped in and they soon became friends.

After Takashi's break up with Rei, Morita had suggested that Takashi come hang out with them. Imamura and Takashi knew each other, both having looked after Morita in the past and Imamura had been happy to have someone else to chat with. Finding out what happened between Rei, Hisashi and Takashi, Imamura started to annoy both Rei and Hisashi whenever they acted to friendly around him. There were times when he knew for certain that Rei was just doing it to make Takashi jealous.

"Yo, Morita-kun, Imamura-san." Both looked up to see Hisashi approaching them his usual smile on his face, Imamura scowled slightly as Morita got to his feet. "Still no word on Takashi yet?" He questioned placing his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, not yet." Morita confessed, Imamura glaring from behind Morita seeing that Rei was looking over them from a distance. "I'm a little worried, it's not just Komuro missing is it?" Morita questioned making Hisashi frown slightly.

"Nah, not just him." Hisashi confessed. "A few other Sophomores, a handful of seniors not to mention the middle school students and other passengers." Hisashi sighed. "The teachers and pilot's aren't giving us anything either. I don't know if it's because they don't know what's going on or if they're just trying to keep everyone calm."

"Idiots, the lot of them." Both Morita and Hisashi turned in surprise to see Saya walking over to them, obviously annoyed over what was going on. "You, blonde guy where the hell is Komuro?" She ordered.

"Ah... Takagi-chan, he's missing like so many others." Morita tried to say but instead she turned to Hisashi, completely ignoring Morita's comment seeing he didn't have the answer.

"What are you doing over here?" Saya questioned.

"I was just seeing if Morita-kun was doing alright, he bumped his head when the plane went down." Saya turned to Imamura who grinned in return shaking his head before pointing to the blonde causing Saya to turn to the now deflated blonde, she had forgotten who he was... again.

"What ever, I need your help." Saya told him making Hisashi tilt his head slightly before Saya looked over both Imamura and Morita. "Probably take the three of your morons to pull it off successfully though." She muttered.

"Is the prissy little princess doing something against the rules?" Imamura questioned as he rose up, a grin on his face. "Oh I've got to hear what this is about." Saya huffed as she crossed her arms, and looked away from the three male teens in annoyance.

"I need something from the plane." Saya told them. "I heard you speaking with some others that you were going to go back and get your bags right?" Saya questioned making Imamura nod, although the teen was surprised that Saya had overheard them. "Well, I'll cause a distraction. You guys can get on the plane then, just grab my bag from row fifty six's overhead compartment, it's a Pierre Cardin designer bag." The three teens before her blinked owlishly at her. "Idiots." She muttered as she rose a hand to her forehead. "It will be the most damn expensive bag on the plane!" She growled. "If it looks fancy, bring it!"

"What's in it for us?" Imamura questioned catching both Hisashi and Saya off guard slightly. "Why should we grab your bag? You're just causing a distraction, anyone could do that."

"I don't have anything to give you." Saya told him as Morita scratched the bag of his head, Imamura was right they were risking getting in trouble sneaking up onto the plane.

"Hmm..." Imamura looked Saya over, a grin forming on his face. "I could think of something." Saya glared at Imamura as she covered her chest with her arms, Hisashi quickly moving in front of Saya with a glare at Imamura. "Whoa, calm down Igou." Imamura chuckled. "Just joking around, but I do have something in mind." He continued placing a hand on Morita's shoulder making the blonde jump in surprise. "She has to at least acknowledge this guys existence."

"What?" Morita questioned surprised as Imamura grinned down at him.

"Fine, whatever." Saya nodded. "Just bring my bag back from the plane." Imamura nodded as he wrapped an arm around Morita's shoulder and leading him away.

"What do you need from the plane so bad?" Hisashi questioned as both he and Saya headed over to Rei.

"I've lost my contacts." Saya huffed in annoyance. "My vision all blurry right now, I need my glasses." She explained making Hisashi take her by the arm to help guide her. "I don't need support you idiot! I'm not blind!" Hisashi immediately let go of her arm.

"Sorry." Hisashi apologised causing Saya to huff once more. "But I never knew you wore glasses Takagi-san."

"Yeah, well I do." She muttered as they came up to rei. "Miyamoto, I'm going to need your help." Saya sighed. "We need to cause a distraction with the adults so that these moron's can sneak onto the plane and grab our bags."

"Hisashi, you can't do that!" Rei shouted at him.

"It's better than sitting around waiting for the teachers to tell us what to do." Hisashi told her. "We'll grab our bags and be off the plane before you know it." Rei sighed but nodded her head in understanding. She would like to get her own bag back.

"I have to talk to Igou for a moment, do you mind?" Saya questioned making Rei frown slightly, her eyes narrowing. "Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal him away just need a word with him."

"It'll be fine Rei." Hisashi assured her placing a kiss on her lips making Saya roll her eyes before Rei walked a few feet away from them. "What's up Takagi-san?" Hisashi questioned causing the pink haired teen to sigh.

"Firstly, I recommend you come out of the cargo hold when you exit the plane. I'll be able to distract the pilots and attendants for a while but not long enough for you guys to get out. The main doors will be electronically locked and they'll probably be unusable right now. Find a maintenance hatch and come out through that way."

"Got it, anything else?" He questioned, he figured that she hadn't led him away from Rei for just that reason.

"After you get your bags back, what are you going to do?" Saya questioned making Hisashi raise an eyebrow. "We've been here for several hours already, the pilots have barely re-entered the plane since we landed and the fact they're not letting anyone on the plane. Meaning either they've made contact or the radio's broken, I'm putting my bets on the fact that the radio's dead." She told him.

"But they said it was working fine." Hisashi stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm also not an idiot." Saya huffed in her annoyance. "It wouldn't be the first time someone's lied to keep the situation calm, imagine if everyone knew the radio wasn't working?" She whispered under her breath making Hisashi's eyes widen. "Exactly, mass panic would ensue." She sighed. "If the radio's dead, our time here in this jungle is going to be a lot longer than what it would take for an average rescue. Could be weeks even, if some people aren't mentally stable some might commit suicide, others might turn violent." She explained, Hisashi looking over the group of passengers, currently they were all scared relying on the pilot's words alone that the radio was working. "Not to mention all the passengers that were missing."

"Takashi among them." Hisashi muttered as he ran a hand through his hair, Saya nodding. "So, what do you suggest?" Hisashi asked quietly, he saw a few other students giving them a questioning gaze, they never really talked at school and now they were having an in-depth conversation? Of course it would attract some odd looks.

"I don't know about you." Saya started. "But I want to try and convince those other two." She gestured with her head to Morita and Imamura that were looking up at the plane, talking with one another making Hisashi raise an eyebrow.

"Convince them of what exactly?" The teen questioned turning back to the pink haired girl.

"To help me go find Komuro." Saya told him simply making Hisashi's eyes shoot wide open in shock. "In truth, I'd rather not go with them since I don't know them that well and don't know how much I can trust them. But I'd rather trust them then wait for the initial break down that's going to happen here." She growled lightly as she rose her thumb up to her mouth, chewing slightly on her finger nail. "The only one I can trust in this damn jungle is lost in it." Hisashi smiled slightly, he only knew Saya because of Takashi. From what he heard from Rei, Saya and Takashi had met a year after Rei and Takashi had. It was kind of funny, even though no matter what he had always seen Saya and Takashi arguing with one another. To see that Saya saw Takashi as the only one she could trust in a situation, he had to laugh. "What!? What's so funny!?" She snapped at him.

"How much do you have a crush on that guy?" He teased, Saya's face heating up instantly as she recoiled slightly at the comment.

"What!? What the hell are you saying Igou! Gah! Just do what you're supposed to do!" She shouted storming off making Hisashi chuckle lightly as he watched Saya walk away, Rei giving him a confused look to which Hisashi simply grinned in return before Saya dragged Rei away. Hisashi sighed softly as he turned his attention to the jungle with a frown on his face, he was worried for Takashi.

"_Rei's worried about him too, even if she won't admit it openly."_ Hisashi mused to himself as he headed back to where Morita and Imamura were. "_Takagi-san is pretty smart, sticking with her throughout all this might be the best bet. Plus she's the only one dedicated enough to start up a search for anyone... even if it is just Takashi."_ He continued. "_I'll see if I can help convince Morita-kun and Imamura-san and head out with them."_

"Yo, Igou." Morita smiled seeing Hisashi approach. "We ready or what?" He questioned making Hisashi look over his shoulder to see Saya nod at him before heading over to the group of pilots talking with one another.

"All set." Hisashi grinned.

"Do you know who my father is!" Saya shout echoed across the entire area, grabbing the attention of not just the pilots but numerous others.

"Guess that's the signal." Imamura grinned hearing Saya's shout. "Let's let the bratty princess have her temper tantrum, she must have a lot of practice." Morita simply grinned as the three rushed for the dense jungle, having come up with the plan to run along the clearing out of sight and up to the slide they had used to come down from the plane. Coming up from behind the large slide Hisashi poked his head out of the side to see Rei having joined in on joining Saya in her tantrum, he had to grin both girls were letting of their gathered stress it would seem, shouting at the adults that had said they had everything under control. Not a single person was looking over at the slide.

"Let's go." Hisashi said running around the slide, gripping the ropes that lined the side he began to pull himself up, Morita and Imamura right behind him. It was definitely more difficult to climb up it then slide down but the three had managed it. Both Imamura and Morita were slightly puffed after the climb laying on the plane floor while Hisashi having more stamina thanks to his martial arts training was leaning up against the doorway glancing out. He saw Rei look up and gave her a slight wave, he heard the pink haired teen scream some more at the pilots before Rei grabbed her and began to walk away from them.

"Let's get our bags and get out of here." Imamura grunted as he pushed himself up from the floor, Morita following. Hisashi followed after before he stopped turning back to the cockpit of the plane.

"I'll catch up." Hisashi called out, Imamura didn't bother to respond however Morita looked over his shoulder to see Hisashi heading towards the cockpit, opting to follow Imamura they headed down the plane. Hisashi ducked past the door of the plane they had entered through and dashed up the aisle towards the cockpit. Taking a deep breath he gripped the handle before opening it slightly, the moment he did his heart sank. Saya had been right, the radio wasn't working. It was damaged somehow, presumably in the crash.

"_Takagi-san was right."_ Hisashi grit his teeth. "_If the pilot's were honest with everyone, it would have caused less of a commotion. But people are now going to freak out, it will be just as Takagi-san said. Mass panic, chaos... complete and utter anarchy."_ He closed the door to the cockpit, both Imamura having grabbed their bags were now rummaging through the flight attendants cabin for items.

Heading to where he had been seated with Rei, he opened the overhead compartment and grabbed his bag out slipping the straps over his shoulders before grabbing Rei's bag out, slinging the single strap over his arm before closing the compartment. He had seen Saya seated near and remembered her seat number from when she had told him earlier. Finding row Fifty Six he opened the compartment overhead and sweat dropped, Saya's bag stood out among the others. Grabbing the designer bag he looked at the other bags within. Toshimi's and Misuzu's. Figuring that the pilots would have to let them on eventually he left the girls bags there and headed down to where Takashi and Morita had been seated with one another, opening the compartment he frowned there was only a single bag left within.

"Komuro's bag wasn't there." Morita informed him as he walked over, Hisashi noting that he didn't have his bag and saw Imamura stuffing food in it down the aisle. "Just before everything happened he was pulling it down since he had some snacks in his bag." The blonde informed him. "I searched all over for it down the aisles but no sign."

"Maybe he's got some food with him then." Hisashi smiled making Morita grin in response. "Takagi-san said we should head out through the cargo hold, find a maintenance shaft or something." Hisashi told him. "Going back down the slide is just asking for trouble."

"Sounds good." Morita grinned as both headed back to where Imamura was, stuffing several items into his own backpack. "He's a good guy after you get to know him." Morita told Hisashi softly.

"I have nothing against Imamura-san." Hisashi told Morita. "He just seems to have a grudge against Rei and I." Morita slumped his shoulders slightly.

"No matter how many times Komuro told him to leave you guys alone, Imamura just feels bad for Komuro is all, don't take it to hard. Imamura is just trying to look out for Komorou." Morita explained making Hisashi smile.

"Glad that there are people looking out for him, I was getting worried about him." Morita frowned slightly but remained quiet causing Hisashi to sigh, how was he to convince both Imamura and Morita that he wanted to make up with Takashi, to try and settle things with him? Then there was Takashi, how the hell was he supposed to talk to him about all this, after all Takashi wasn't the easiest guy to talk too about this kinda stuff, he usually just brushed it all off.

"Yo! Imamura! Find anything good?" Morita called out as the two approached.

"Yeah man." Imamura grinned at the blonde. "You have to love international flights, look at all the booze in here." Hisashi sweat dropped slightly as Morita bounced over to the rebellious teen like some kind of giddy kid, nobody would even think that they were worried about the current situation if they saw them. "We also got ton's of food, there's plenty left so I doubt anyone will notice this much gone." He shrugged.

"Hey, Morita-kun, Imamura-san." Hisashi started making both teens look up at him. "I was going to head out with Takagi-san, to try and find Takashi, I was hoping you guys might come." He told them.

"Huh?" Imamura questioned. "Why would you do that? Not like you have any reason to go find Komuro, you already got his girl now you want to act like a big hero so Komuro thinks you're some kind of saint, to make him forget about all that happened?" Hisashi frowned as Imamura stood up. "Leave it to his real friends to find him, you just stick with your girlfriend."

"Wait, you were already going to go find him?" Hisashi questioned with wide eyes.

"Better then sticking around with all these other useless morons." Imamura told him. "They're freaking out over every little thing, over fifty people are missing and not a single search party has been sent out. If we're going to find Komuro we're going to have to do it ourselves."

"Then let us do it together, it'll be better then separating." Hisashi tried to say.

"Like hell, if you come along that bitch Miyamoto is just going to drag us down!" Imamura shouted.

"Maybe splitting up's not such a good idea Imamura." Morita told him. "After all, we have no idea what's out in the jungle."

"Maybe some big cats or something, nothing that deadly surely." Imamura told him. "We'll find Komuro and be back before anyone even knows we're gone." Morita simply sighed as Imamura slung his bag over his back, filled with his own personal items along with food and booze from the flight attendants cabin. "Here Morita, I stuffed some food in your bag as well. Let's get off the plane and go find Komuro." He instructed making the blonde nod before looking over at Hisashi who sighed.

"Let's get into the cargo hold and get outta here." Hisashi told them, both following after Hisashi finding a hatch that would lead them below from the flight attendants cabin. It was slightly dim within but Imamura had found a flash light within the cabin above and they easily found a maintenance hatch. Imamura gave the torch to Morita while both he and Hisashi went to open the hatch. Casting the torch around Morita spotted something making him grin.

"No way! Awesome!" Morita instantly moved over the cargo hold.

"Gah! Morita!" Imamura shouted, now being shoved into darkness since the light was no longer on them. "The hell are you doing!"

"I found it!" Morita laughed making both Hisashi and Morita look over to see what Morita was going on about, both sweat dropped seeing him pull out his guitar case. "I can't believe it survived I was hoping it would! It's brand new too my parents said not to bring it on the trip but I just couldn't leave it behind!"

"There is no way you're lugging that thing through the damn jungle!" Imamura growled as he and Hisashi went back to opening the hatch, both sweating and groaning, the maintenance hatch being harder to open then that had first originally thought.

"Well I'm not just leaving it here!" Morita cried slinging the guitar case over his back and pulling his backpack over it adjusting the straps so it fit properly before making his way back over to them, light in hand. A creaking sound was heard before the leaver gave and both teens sighed in relief as they opened the hatch. Hisashi stuck his head out to see that they were further back along the plane then where everyone was gathered. The three moved outside of the plane, stretching from the tight space fo the cargo hold.

"Should we close that?" Morita questioned gesturing to the open hatch.

"Nah, leave it be." Imamura told him. "I'll let some of the others know that they can get up through there and they can get their stuff should the pilots continue to be stubborn." Morita simply nodded as the three headed back towards everyone. Imamura grabbed Morita by the shoulder. "Put the guitar in the trees, if everyone finds out we were in the plane we're in shit! We'll get it later."

"R-Right, got cha." Morita grinned before he turned and headed off to place his guitar case in the jungle. Imamura sighed as he turned to Hisashi who scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"We're going to find Komuro." Imamura told him. "You want to come along, that's fine." He explained. "We'll even take Takagi, she seems more level headed about this than anyone."

"That's an understatement." Hisashi chuckled.

"Understand this Igou." Imamura glared at him. "I don't like you, or Miyamoto." Hisashi frowned at that. "You just don't get how much you guys hurt Komuro, Miyamoto practically flaunts you in front of him." Imamura growled. "Komuro's my friend, Morita said you're trying to patch things up with him?"

"Trying too." Hisashi told him. "He was kinda scarce on this trip, I only caught a handful of glimpses of him."

"What ever, if you're bringing Miyamoto along make sure she isn't going to act like a bitch." Imamura told him. "I don't know about you but I've got no patience for a girl like that."

"I'll talk to her."

"Whatever." Imamura turned seeing Morita walk out of the trees, the three headed back into the clearing.

"Where have you three been!?" A voice shouted making the three turn to see Kyoko Hayashi walking towards them.

"Hayashi-sensei!" Imamura's face instantly heated up making Morita grin, raising a hand up to his mouth to stifle his laughter. He knew Imamura's choice in older women and how he viewed Hayashi-sensei. Hisashi was trying to hide his grin but was failing to do so, to see the rebellious teen become so flustered was amusing.

"Just a toilet break Hayashi-sensei." Hisashi told her making the woman push her glasses up. "Nothing to worry about."

"I didn't know you three brought your bags off the plane with you." The busty teacher stated eyeing their recently recovered belongings.

"Last minute decision." Hisashi told her.

"Alright, that's fine then." Kyoko continued as she rose her folder up using a pan to mark their names off for roll call." Have any of you seen Komuro-kun? I have yet to mark his name off."

"He's one of the missing passengers Hayashi-sensei." Morita spoke up surprising her slightly. "We looked all over for him, no one has seen any sign of him since the plane came down."

"I see." She continued, a frown on her face. "That makes eighteen students all together."

"Is there any plans for a search party or anything?" Hisashi quickly asked making the teacher look up at the three.

"Not yet, we're just trying to figure the situation out right now. After everything has calmed down then we will set up a search for the missing passengers." Imamura grit his teeth but nodded, he hated how disorganised everything was. They were suppose to be the calm adults but here they were and the adults were panicking out more than the students. "I'm sure that Komuro-kun and the others are fine." Kyoko told them. "Now, try not to wander off again boys."

"Yes Hayashi-sensei." The three chorused as she walked away from them.

"I'm going to let Takagi-san know that we're heading out." Hisashi told them, surprising Morita. "When do you think you'll be ready to leave?"

"Give us ten minutes." Imamura told him making the martial artist nod.

"They're coming with us?" Morita questioned Imamura.

"It'll be easier to find Komuro this way, you saw how dense the jungle was from up in the plane. This island's massive." Morita nodded in understanding. "Let's just hope Miyamoto isn't a total bitch."

"I don't get what Komuro ever saw in her." Morita sighed causing Imamura to shrug before they looked over to Rei who was standing with Saya and Hisashi.

"Gotta be the tits." Both muttered.

* * *

Hisashi walked over to where Saya and Rei were sitting with one another, Toshimi and Misuzu were sitting with them the usually talkative two were rather quiet. Rei perked up seeing Hisashi approach making him grin as she got to her feet rushing over to him wrapping her arms around him in a hug. Saya huffed slightly as she got to her feet walking over to the hugging duo, holding her hand out Hisashi passed the pink haired teen her designer bag. Somehow Kyoko had totally missed it when she had scanned over the other bags in their grips.

"Thank you." Saya said before opening it pulling out her glasses case and placing them on her face before placing the case back in her bag.

"Imamura-san and Morita-kun are on-board Takagi-san." Hisashi told her making Saya cock an eyebrow. "I want to help out as well."

"Help with what Hisashi?" Rei questioned as Hisashi passed her his bag.

"To go find Komuro." Saya said causing the taller girls eyes to widen in surprise. "Better than panicking about nothing. Did you check?" She questioned Hisashi with narrowed eyes, Hisashi simply nodded knowing that Saya was asking about the radio.

"You were right." He sighed making her scowl.

"I was really hoping I was wrong about this one." She muttered under her breath. "We should leave soon then."

"Takagi-chan, you're going somewhere?" Toshimi questioned as both she and Misuzu approached.

"We're going to look for Takashi." Hisashi told the two.

"Komuro-kun?" Misuzu questioned. "So he's one of the missing as well."

"Yeah." Hisashi nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find him and bring him back, you guys should head over to Marikawa-sensei." He explained. "Try and keep her focused." He smiled having suffered numerous martial arts injuries in the past he knew of her rather clumsy nature. "She could use some help probably, and it'll keep you two busy."

"Right!" They both cheered, their voices in sync. "Count on us Igou-kun!" They cheered together making Hisashi smile before the two rushed off.

"You're kind of too friendly with other girls Hisashi." Rei said hugging his arm.

"It's better then them coming with us, they drive me insane." Saya huffed. "Now let's go before anyone notices." Hisashi nodded as the three headed over to where Morita and Imamura were waiting for them. They made sure that no one was paying attention before the group of five students slipped away into the jungle, Morita sure to grab his guitar before they got to far away despite the argument it arose in Saya at the sight of it. The small group was unaware of the single teacher watching them, a grin forming on his face.

"Shido-sensei, this here is the last of the roll calls." Kyoko started walking up with her folder to hand it to him, Shido turning to her with a smile. "Is something wrong Shido-sensei?"

"Oh no, I just saw some birds fly away is all. They just happened to grab my attention." Kyoko frowned slightly, she never liked this man he seemed way to sleazy to her. "How many students are missing?"

"With Komuro-kun added to the list, it makes eighteen students all together from both Sophomore classes and Senior classes. Not to mention Teshima-sensei is also missing."

"It just leaves it up to the two of us to look after all the students then Hayashi-sensei." Shido smiled at her, shivers going up the woman's spine in response. "Oh, not to forget Marikawa-sensei also. I'm sure we can enlist the help of some of the senior students also."

"Some of the students were talking about a search party to find the missing students." Kyoko told him.

"We're the teachers here Hayashi-sensei, it's our duty to keep everyone calm." He explained. "When the time comes I believe we will be able to create a search party, but we have the duty to keep the safe students safe. Having them running around the jungle increases the chance of injury."

"That's true however..."

"We can talk about it in due time Hayashi-sensei, we should talk with the other adults so that we can see what we can come up with. I'm sure we'll think of something." Shido turned and began to walk away from her making her frown as she followed after him. She didn't like him one bit.

* * *

"No... frigging way..." Takashi breathed out as Saeko stood next to him, just as wide eyed as Takashi was. They had been walking for several hours as it was now afternoon. They had chatted idly as they searched for anything that could either lead them to the plane or some kind of civilisation however had yet to find anything. From what Takashi could gather, Saeko wasn't that much different from his own dream which didn't make any sense to him. Before now he had never really known Saeko, so how was it that his dream had been so vivid?

When they had first started off they had looped around in a massive circle coming right back to where they had started at the water hole where Takashi had fallen off the cliff. That had taken them three hours to do, after that they had headed in another direction for another few hours coming upon a massive clearing where they were now.

"Is that a herd of..." Saeko breathed out.

"Uh huh..."

"How?"

"No idea." The travelling duo was currently standing on the edge of the jungle looking over a massive grassy plane where they had caught sight of a heard of at least twenty Mammoths, at first they had thought that they were elephants but upon closer examining them they saw that they were indeed the extinct mammoth. The majority of them reached over four meters in height at the shoulders. Each had long, curved tusks and four molars. Unlike the more known woolly mammoths they were hairless much like an elephant which had brought the confusion at first for the two teens. They have a high, single-domed head and a sloping back with a high shoulder hump.

"This isn't possible." Saeko muttered her eyes still wide. "They're extinct, they have been for over thousands years." Takashi was just as shocked as Saeko was, the view they were seeing was indescribable, how could it be possible that they were seeing mammoths. Raising a hand up to his arm he pinched himself.

"So, not dreaming." Takashi chuckled making Saeko turn to him.

"You're unusually calm about this." Saeko told him.

"Yeah, I kinda am aren't I." Takashi chuckled scratching at the back of his head making the purple haired teen raise an eyebrow. "Want to get a closer look?" He questioned. "Not every day we see mammoths of all things."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, it's late and it'll be dark soon. We should keep searching for the plane and other passengers." Saeko explained. "If we can't find anyone before dark we'll have to set up a place to sleep for the night."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Takashi nodded. "Pretty cool to see them though." Saeko had to nod in agreement, it wasn't everyday you saw something like that. But the older teen had to wonder, if Mammoths were here were there more dangerous extinct animals also? If so the jungle was going to be a dangerous place.

"_Just where are we?"_ Saeko questioned herself as they walked across the grassy plain, the Mammoth's heading away from them in the distance. "_Just what is going on, none of this makes any sense."_ Turning to Takashi the teen was looking over at the mammoths as they disappeared in the distance, a small smile on his face. "_Why isn't he bothered by any of this?"_


	3. Chapter 3

Crouching down Kohta ran his hand over a few plant leaves, searching for a particular type. As much as he hated to be doing this right now, it seemed to be that he was the only one with the know how of survival on this plane. It wasn't long before he saw that the medical supplies that the flight attendants along with Fujimi Academy's school nurse, Marikawa-sensei, were using started to run low and they were already beginning to panic over it.

They had seemingly an endless supply of bandages but everything else was starting to run out. Kohta had been surprised by the vast number of different plants present around them when he had gotten off the plane originally. There were numerous plants that were never present in this climate but they seemed to flourish here. It was almost as if the place had been constructed for the sole purpose of growing a special garden.

Coming across a familiar flower Kohta grinned as he reached out and grabbed the stem before pulling the plant from the ground careful not to ruin the root system as it came up from the dirt. Bashing the dirt off on the side of his leg he examined the roots before nodding and standing up, walking across the clearing to where Marikawa-sensei was treating some of the passengers. The blonde nurse was currently bandaging the arm of a young woman who had been severely injured when the plane had come down. There weren't many severe injuries, the woman's one of the worst.

"Marikawa-sensei." Kohta spoke up making the blonde turn to Kohta with a look of surprise as he rose the plant up.

"What's that?" The nurse questioned tilting her head slightly, not sure of what to think of the teens sudden appearance with a flower.

"It's called Valerian." He explained. "Do you have a bowl or something I can use?" Kohta questioned making the blonde woman tap her chin in thought for a few moments.

"No, I don't think that I do." Shizuka told him. "Sorry."

"Will anything be ok?" Toshimi asked making Kohta look to the girl in slight surprise, he had never spoken to Toshimi or Misuzu before they both being very far from his own social clique. "Misuzu-chan and I found this before." She explained holding up a small rock that had a bowl like shape to it. "We thought if we cleaned it up we could get water with it."

"No, that's good." Kohta smiled as he took the offered bowl rock. Toshimi and Misuzu watched as Kohta cleaned the root system off, removing all the dirt before pulling the roots off one by one and placing them into the rock. Taking his water bottle he poured some water into the mix before looking around.

"Do you need another rock or something?" Misuzu questioned making Kohta nod. "Leave it to us! Igou-kun asked us to help in anyway that we can!" Kohta smiled at the two cheerful girls, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that the two were twins or something. Kohta smiled lightly to himself as he stirred the roots in the rock around slightly, he was able to help and he wasn't being harassed like usual. It felt nice for him to be able to help out for a change.

"Here, Hirano-kun!" Toshimi smiled as both girls walked back over to the glasses wearing teen holding an assortment of rocks. Kohta looked them over before taking one from Misuzu's hand. "What are you going to do with it?" Toshimi questioned as both girls leaned in to see what Kohta was doing.

"Well, Valerian is a type of plant that helps with pain." Kohta explained to the two who were listening intently as they watched Kohta. "You can eat the roots, but it's easier to digest if you turn it into a paste." Kohta explained as he used the rock to mash the roots into a liquid paste within the rock.

"Wow, you're really smart Hirano-kun." Misuzu smiled at him making Kohta blush slightly at the praise as he smiled.

"It's nothing, I just took some survival classes when I was in America is all." He admitted before raising up to his feet and walked over to Shizuka. "Marikawa-sensei, use this it will help with the pain." Shizuka nodded as she took the offered stone bowl and held it up to the lips of the woman she had been treating. Toshimi and Misuzu waited with Shizuka to see the effects before the woman smiled lightly after a few minutes.

"It feels alot better, soothing almost." The woman admitted.

"You did it Hirano-kun!" Misuzu and Toshimi cheered making Kohta gain a cheesy grin as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It was nothing, really. You just need to know your plants." Kohta admitted. "Um, you mentioned Igou-san before, I haven't seen him around." He told them, figuring that Hisashi would be searching for Takashi. The rumours had spread around the entire school about what had happened between Takashi and Rei, Kohta was aware of the awkward love triangle, he was after all in the same class. Hisashi, while not great acquaintances with Kohta had stood up for him on more than a handful of occasions when he had been bullied. Kohta watched both Misuzu and Toshimi share a glance with one another.

"We were asked to stay quiet about it." Misuzu told him. "But... I'm sure you can keep a secret right?"

"Of course." Kohta smiled.

"Well, Igou-kun, Takagi-chan along with Miyamoto-chan and two others went into the jungle to search for Komuro-kun." Toshimi told him in a hushed whisper. "We wanted to go too but Igou-kun said we should stay and help anyway that we can." She finished.

Kohta gained a thoughtful look as he glanced over the gathered passengers, if Takagi was the one that instigated the search then it was undoubtedly obvious what the pink haired teens reasoning was. Something was wrong and sooner than later shit was going to hit the fan. Frowning slightly he took in note of the stress filled faces of the pilots. Even when the pilots had been giving the speech that help was on the way, it was slightly forced.

"Something wrong Hirano-kun?" Misuzu questioned.

"I'm not sure." Kohta admitted.

"Nice job kid." A woman spoke to Kohta's side, leaning down to inspect the stone bowl where he had mixed the plants together in. "Nice painkiller for sure." The woman continued examining the paste Kohta had made, she had tanned skin with purple hair. She was currently wearing a black combat suit which was unzipped revealing a white sports bra beneath. Also, she was wearing a white choke collar along with a pair of shooting glasses.

"Ah... thanks." Kohta spoke.

"Rika-chan!" Shizuka exclaimed making the purple haired woman grin as the blonde almost barged over her current patient to greet the now named Rika. The school nurse and the woman hugged one another. "What are you doing here Rika-chan!?" Shizuka continued excited.

"I was in Guam for an international Police reception." Rika explained as she pulled back from the hug. "I saw you with your students boarding the front of the plane, I was going to talk with you on the plane but got dragged into drinking with some other officers on-board." She replied sheepishly. "How are you doing since we went down?"

"Good, I'm not hurt at all." Shizuka smiled. "I've been helping out a lot." Rika nodded her head in understanding. "A lot of the students have gone missing though, it's really frightening." She explained.

"Do you know how many?" Rika asked, she had heard that a lot of passengers had mysteriously gone missing, even her own partner Tajima was also missing.

"No, I bet Hayashi-sensei would know though." Rika nodded as she sat beside Kohta who was working on mixing some more plants with water before crushing the larger bits up.

"Well Shizuka, sitting around here's a bit of a bust. I could use your help." Shizuka tilted her head slightly. "I know basic first aid, comes with the job, but I could use your more medical expertise. I'm going to start looking for the missing passengers. My Partners also off somewhere, probably doing something stupid I'd imagine." Shizuka giggled lightly. "Plus, I'm not leaving you alone who knows what trouble you'd get into." Rika smirked.

"Sure, I can do that!" Shizuka smiled. "I've basically done all I can to help out here, someone might need my help out there." Rika nodded in agreement before turning to Kohta who was eavesdropping before Rika slapped him on the back making him yelp in surprise.

"Could use someone with your expertise on survival Kid." Rika grinned at him.

"Are you sure?" Kohta questioned before Rika nodded making Kohta grin as he began to pack his bag that housed some clothes within along with a bottle of water he had from the Guam airport. Turning to Toshimi and Misuzu he frowned slightly, they had both heard what was going on and had downcast expressions. Turning to Rika he thrust a thumb at the two of them. "I could use their help along the way." He explained surprising the two girls as Rika turned to face them. "They're like my apprentices." He grinned sheepishly.

"Alright." Rika smiled seeing what Kohta was doing causing the two girls to thank Kohta as he chuckled awkwardly, he'd never think that the gossip twins of Fujimi Academy would be like this.

"Marikawa-sensei, are you going somewhere?" A voice spoke up making Kohta grit his teeth as Shido approached the group having seen Rika come over and began to speak with them. "I believe there are some more patients to be taken care off."

"I've made everyone as comfortable as they can get." Shizuka stated. "I'm going with Rika-chan."

"I can't allow that." Shido stated pushing his glasses up, the smirk never leaving his face. "You're our only nurse Marikawa-sensei, what if someone were to be injured and you weren't here to help."

"All of the flight attendants have to some degree first aid skills." Rika stated. "The missing passengers may need medical treatment more than basic first aid to what I can give them and to what the flight attendants are capable of." Shido grit his teeth as he glared at Rika.

"And just who are you?" Shido growled.

"Rika Minami of the Prefectural Police Force." Rika stated showing her badge as Kohta stared at her with wide eyes. "I'm taking Shizuka, along with these three students to assist in searching for the missing passengers."

"I can't allo-!" Shido began, anger clear in his eyes however he was cut off.

"I'm sorry Officer Minami." Kyoko stated walking up to them, Shido grinning slightly as Kohta glared at him. "I can't allow these students to walk off into the jungle with you." Rika sighed slightly, she really only needed Shizuka and Kohta she didn't necessarily need the two girls. "I will accompany you so that the students are taken care of." Rika blinked owlishly completely not expecting the sudden volunteer from the woman.

"Hayashi-sensei, you can't do this!" Shido shouted.

"The injured are well taken care of Shido-sensei, if a teacher is with the students I see no reason for a search party to be formed, we've already wasted enough time arguing about the situation, it has gotten us nowhere and our students may be in trouble." Shido grit his teeth as he glared at her before sighing and nodding seeing that arguing was just going to cause more questions towards him.

"Very well."

"If that's the case we should ask for more volunteers." Rika explained eyeing Shido, she didn't like the look of the guy. "A large search party would be more beneficial."

"Right." Kyoko started with a nod. "I'll see who I can gather." She explained walking off. Shido grit his teeth together before Rika wrapped an arm around his shoulders pulling him close rather forcefully and walked him a few feet away from Kohta, Shizuka, Misuzu and Toshimi.

"How's it feel to be stepped over by people you think are below you." Rika spoke softly as Shido began to tremble in rage. "People like you are despicable." Shido pushed away from her as he pushed his glasses up and fixed his suit.

"Good day, Officer Minami." Shido huffed as he walked away.

"Prick." Rika muttered as she walked back to the others.

"He always seemed to be a bit of a douchebag." Shizuka started tapping her chin causing Kohta along with Toshimi and Misuzu to giggle slightly as Rika grinned while they waited for Kyoko to bring back the remaining members of the search party.

* * *

Imamura crouched to the ground as he blew on the flickering embers to try and light the flame, having trekked through the jungle the entire day they had decided to stop not wishing to traverse the jungle through the dark not knowing the terrain or what dangers were out there. Imamura grinned as the flame flickered to life and caught hold of a dead branch, with the afternoon sun setting it was starting to get dark fairly quickly without any street lamps or any light to speak of. He rose up with a grin, satisfied that the fire would get under way before he heard heavy footsteps only to see Saya storming towards him with a pissed expression on her face.

"Idiot!" Saya shouted stamping out the flickers of flame that Imamura had started for the fire leaving the teen speechless before he rose up with a glare staring down at Saya, anger infused on his face.

"What the hell Takagi! How are we supposed to stay warm and see, if there is no fire!?" Imamura shouted.

"It's not that cold for one and your eyes will begin to adjust after a few minutes of being in the dark!" Saya snapped back. "Gah! I should have just gotten someone smarter to come with me, idiots who light the closest thing on fire is going to get us all killed!" She growled to herself.

"You're the one who wanted us to come along!" Imamura shouted back.

"I knew you were morons but I didn't think you had a death wish!" Saya growled.

"Come on you two, can't we just settle things down." Morita tried to get them to calm down not wishing to see the two argue, it had been a tense trip through the jungle with Imamura and Rei arguing most of the way, he didn't want the night to be more tense with Saya and Imamura fighting one another. "How about we think about the pros and cons of a fire..." He looked over to Hisashi who was seated beside Rei as he chuckled lightly.

"Morita is right, a fire would be handy but Saya believes it's a bad idea." Hisashi stated.

"Are you all idiots? We're in a jungle and if the animals around here aren't use to something they'll come to investigate meaning if they smell smoke and not know what it is they're going to come and check it out! Is that dumbed down enough for you morons! Fire means danger!" Imamura backed off slightly at that as Saya huffed. "Animals are curious creatures meaning something they haven't seen before is going to alert them. We won't be able to hold off a pack of wild animals with our bare hands in the dark."

"I... guess that's a fair enough excuse." Imamura muttered. "Could have just said so." He continued as he sat cross legged pulling the cigarette from behind his ear, having replaced it after getting his back fro the plane, and using his lighter to lite it. Saya rolled her eyes, at least that shouldn't attract many animals if any at all.

"I figured you'd be smarter than that." Saya huffed as she sat down with her arms crossed in front of her bag. "We have no idea what's on this island, who knows if it's even inhabited."

"Cannibals." Morita stated. "It's totally a tribe of cannibals isn't it, we're going to get eaten alive!" He cried dramatically.

"You can go first then." Imamura grinned going through his bag causing Morita to laugh as Immarura threw him a can of beer he had scavenged from the plane as he pulled out one for himself.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and better!" Saya seethed seeing the alcohol, Immarura simply rolled his eyes as Morita handed him back the beer, the delinquent looking teen placing the alcohol back in the bag.

"You're quiet." Hisashi said softly to Rei who sat beside him, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had been quiet most of the day apart from the times she had argued with Imamura. Hisashi figured it was probably the stress of everything that had been happening with the plane crash, it wasn't everyday that something big and life changing like this happened. But he guessed it was about a certain someone, while happy that Rei was actually feeling something towards Takashi other than pure anger and spite, he was worried that it might be something more. They did have a long history after all.

"I'm fine." Rei replied softly. "Do you think it was a good idea to come out here without telling anyone?" She questioned tilting her head to the side, looking up at him from where her head was rested on her knees.

"They'll see that we're gone and without a doubt will probably organise a search party themselves, it just means that we lit a fire under them and got them moving. Plus it's not like we did anything wrong, we're just trying to find everyone that is missing." Hisashi told her with a smile.

"Yeah I suppose." Rei nodded as she leaned over placing her head on his shoulders as Hisashi leaned his head onto hers. Saya frowned at the display of affection as she looked through her own bag, a few items here and there clothes more suited for travelling through the jungle then what she had on right now. Why the teachers had instructed everyone to get back into their school uniform on the plane ride home was beyond her.

"Miyamoto, let's go get changed out of our uniforms." Saya spoke up. "Going through the jungle in our school uniforms is just stupid if you ask me." She huffed as she rose to her feet, Rei looked to Hisashi who nodded. Rei got to her feet grabbing her bag as she did so, Hisashi having retrieved hers along with his own and Saya's when they had been on the plane. Rei followed Saya behind a few trees causing Morita to grin.

"Don't even think about it." Hisashi stated causing the blonde to stumble in his movement to rise to his feet.

"I wasn't going to do nothing." Morita huffed.

"Uh huh." Hisashi chuckled. "Which way do you think we should go tomorrow?" Hisashi questioned to Imamura. "Without a map of the jungle we might be just as lost as Takashi right about now." He chuckled softly.

"Pick a direction and walk, not like we know which way he's in now or anything like that." Imamura muttered causing Hisashi to sigh, was there ever going to be a time when Imamura and he saw eye to eye? It's not that he didn't like Imamura, sure the guy was a prick at times but in truth Hisashi held a deep respect for him. Imamura was doing his best to help Takashi when he was down.

"We should try and think of a plan right?" Morita questioned as he pulled his guitar from its case and began to tune it. "Komuro is out there somewhere, how are we supposed to find him if we're just wondering around in circles?"

"He's right." Saya started walking back from behind the tree wearing brown shorts that reached to her mid thigh, she was wearing a similar brown top with the letters HQ printed in yellow across her chest with a set of thin strap suspends over her shoulders. She wore an expensive set of black hiking boots that reached just below her knees with the laces done all the way up, it was mandatory for all students to pack a set of clothes that they could hike in on their trip in Guam comfortably, as one of the activities was hiking. "We can't just walk around and hope to find him, we need a better plan than that." She explained sitting across from Imamura distancing herself from both Morita and Hisashi while doing so.

"So what do you suggest?" Imamura questioned.

"I've been leaving marks on our way into the trees." Saya stated. "A Square Mark Search." She explained raising to her feet and marking an arrow into a tree. "We haven't exactly just been wandering around in circles." She continued. "If anyone sees these marks, they can follow the trail and catch up with us."

"We should continue this in the morning." Hisashi told them as he rose to his feet. "With how we are now, we'll just start arguments on what we should do next, if we can get a good night's rest we can figure out what we're doing in the morning." Saya looked over to the grey haired teen before nodding, they were all exhausted and in an irritable state of mood.

"Fine." Imamura nodded as finished off the water he had replaced the alcohol for before before he lay down in the grass, turning his back to them. Morita smiled awkwardly before going back to tuning his guitar, plucking a few strings as he went. Hisashi sighed before turning to Saya opening his mouth to say something before she interrupted him.

"Go check on her." Saya stated. "She seems pretty lost." She commented making Hisashi nod as he rose to his feet and headed after Rei. Walking to where Saya had come from he found Rei sitting with her back to a tree still in her school uniform not having changed, with her knees pulled up to her chest a distant look on her face. Hisashi frowned slightly, he didn't want to get jealous but he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of it, would she look like that if he was missing?

"Hey." Hisashi smiled softly as Rei rose her head to see him. "You doing ok?" He questioned moving to sit beside her. Rei turned her head on her arms looking at him as he offered a smile.

"The reality of it all is just hitting I guess." Rei sighed softly. "We're God knows where lost in a jungle searching for Takashi of all people." She sighed. "How did it turn out like this Hisashi?" The teen beside her frowned, everything had happened so fast, sitting around the plane Hisashi had felt the need to do something without even truly knowing it. Saya had put him into gear and Imamura and Morita even had a better idea of what to do, he wasn't some kind of leader. Funny enough, he could picture Takashi would know what to do right now.

"Who knows." Hisashi breathed out. "I certainly don't and I don't think it's going to help if we just sit around and think about how it all happened." He continued with a sigh. "A lot has happened yes, but so far we're still together and quite frankly as long as we keep it up I'm fine with that." Rei frowned as she pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging them close as Hisashi placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her in close. "It'll all work out Rei, I just know it will."

* * *

Saeko woke with a slight gasp of panic, having been dreaming of when the plane went down and what had transpired in the moments before she woke up in the jungle. It took a few minutes for her mind to focus on her surroundings, to realise that it all hadn't been some horrible dream. Sitting up she brushed the grass that she had been laying on off her face as she wiped her face from a small bit of drool that had formed at the corner of her lip.

Taking a few moments to gather her thoughts she glanced around the small clearing where they had decided to spend the night. It hadn't been easy falling asleep amidst all the unknown of the jungle, at least not for Saeko. When Takashi had laid down the night before it was like he was just in a normal bed resting peacefully on the ground like nothing was wrong. It brought up so many questions in her that she didn't know which one to ask first.

As she looked over to where she knew Takashi to be she saw him by a small river that had decided to spend the night at, his pants were currently rolled up to his knees as his shoes sat beside him his feet in the water up to his shins. It was obvious that he had washed himself as his face and hair were slightly damp from the actions, yet he didn't seem bothered by any of this still. Simply smiling as he sat in the river bank enjoying the cold sensation on his feet.

Just why was he like this? Even she had half the mind to scream at the sky and shout 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON' but he didn't even think that this was troublesome, it was like he was enjoying being lost like this. Then there was another nerving fact about him. He knew her, all too well. It had surprised her to find him call out her name when they first met, almost like he had done so countless times before, as if he was on close terms with her.

She had played it off as nothing major, simply thinking that he would know her from her matches in Kendo. However, since travelling together with him when she had stumbled across his shouts when he had fallen, it was like he was an old friend The way he treated her was unlike any of her peers did. It was such an uncommon occurrence for which was why she questioned it.

"_I've let my guard down around him far too many times for my liking." _Saeko berated herself over the fact of having very much done what she had been thinking, laughing with him, actually enjoying the time she had spent with him. While all of these wouldn't be such a big thing to a normal person, for Saeko it was. Through what she had experienced, letting her guard down was not in her best interest. It simply meant that she was forgetting what she really was deep down, what she suppressed every single day.

Deciding that it would be best to get a move on, to continue on their search, Saeko rose to her feet stretching her arms above her head as she approached the river, Takashi rolling his head to look over his shoulder giving her a grin.

"Morning." He greeted.

"Yes, good morning." She returned the greeting with a small smile, while she was planning to be more reserved around Takashi there was no need to be rude. She had put up a complete front in front of everyone at school for years, she didn't doubt that she could do the same here with Takashi. Kneeling a few feet beside Takashi she lowered her hands into the water cupping them together before raising them up and splashing water on her face. Hearing rustling from the side she lowered her hands and turned to see what he was doing only to stop to see him handing her something. To her surprise it was a black singlet, it was obvious that he had taken it off prior seeing as he was still now currently in his school uniform.

"I noticed yesterday before it got dark." Tatsumi began awkwardly. "Your school uniform is ripped in several places." Saeko blushed in embarrassment, she had also noticed that her school uniform had made it through the jungle unscathed being ripped in several places, nowhere that left indecent exposure but more than what she was comfortable with. Unlike Takashi she didn't have any of her belongings with her from the plane. "I washed it." He added. "It's a little wet still, but it'll dry in this heat pretty easily." He continued.

"Thank you, Takashi." She smiled softly, as she took the offered singlet getting a grin in return as he gestured to her that he'll head away so that she can change. Saeko nodded as he rose from the water, grabbing his shoes and walking across to the clearing to where he had left his bag. Watching him for a time, seeing him take a seat with his back towards her she turned back to the singlet in her hands.

Slightly damp, and it would definitely be a little big on her slender frame but it would be better than going around in her school uniform, if only she had a better attire instead of her skirt. Removing her shirt, leaving herself in her purple floral design bra she pulled the singlet over her head over her bust and down to her waist. The wetness was a nice feeling in the heat however she furrowed her brow as the coldness had its effect causing two protrusions to stick out from her shirt.

Reaching into her skirt pocket she pulled forth a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a ponytail before tying it up. Standing on her feet, her long skirt having several rips in it also from traversing through the jungle, she reached down grabbing the bottom of the skirt before ripping it to where it sat just above her knees, at least now it would allow her better manoeuvrability and take less damage from the environment. Heading back over to Takashi taking a moment to take in his appearance, simply dressed in his school uniform.

She had seen him around school before but he had never been like the other gawking teens. He always seemed a little down, nothing like he was now. In truth, Saeko had heard the rumours around Takashi, Hisashi and Takashi's former girlfriend Rei. She knew both Hisashi and Rei, not personally but of their martial arts skill she had been with them on large tours to championships where they were required to attend. Right now, Takashi didn't seem like he had just recently broke up with a girlfriend, were the rumours false?

"Ready to go?" Takashi questioned looking up at her with a smile, his eyes scanning her new appearance for a moment before looking back to her face.

"All set." Saeko nodded. "Do we need to fill the water up before we leave?" She questioned.

"Already done." He explained pulling his backpack onto his back. "Better get going before it gets too hot." Saeko nodded as the two headed off into the jungle once more, hoping that they would come across something or someone in their search.

_**~We didn't know it just yet, but Saeko and I were walking right into Hell… all over again.~**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Keep running you two! Don't stop!"

It was just like gym class all over again, however this time Yuuki was actually listening to Teshima-sensei's instructions. As this time it was literally life or death. Beside her was Tsunoda, she had awoken in this jungle with Teshima-sensei and Tsunoda of all people. The three were currently running for their lives. Their first day on the island they had sent up a smoke signal, Teshima-sensei was a smoker so he had a lighter but after waiting several hours there was no-one in sight. Now it was their second day and it had started off as a nightmare.

When they had been awoken it had been to the cries of a monster. What shouldn't even exist anymore was chasing them down and if it wasn't for the thick jungle it would have caught them a long time ago. It's speed wasn't effective through the thick jungle roots and it was forced to slow it's pace but still it continued after them, refusing to let them escape.

Yuuki's gut clenched, she was beyond exhaustion having been running for over two hours already. Tsunoda with his long legs was easily able to maneuver through the jungle but she had cuts from branches, she was covered in mud which only weighed her down.

"Come on, Yuuki-san, we don't have much time." Teshima stopped beside her as she tried to catch her breath, Tsunoda was up ahead standing on a log looking back in the direction where the overgrown bird would be, it was still coming after them.

"I… I can't." She heaved making the teacher frown as he looked back. There was probably a solid twenty meters between them and the prehistoric bird and the only reason they had time was because they had slipped through the roots of a tree that acted as a wall. By the sounds of it, it would break down soon. The monster chasing them was relentless. Placing his hands on her shoulders he forced her to look up at him.

"Listen Yuuki, we have to move. That thing is coming." Tears swelled in the teens eyes. "I won't leave you behind, but we have to move. Now."

"Sensei." Tsunoda's worried voice came back, Teshima looking up to the teen seeing his pale face he turned to the direction they had come. The bird was breaking through.

"Go Tsunoda! We'll catch up!" Teshima called to him, the blonde hesitating before nodding. "Come on Yuuki-san." Grabbing her by the arm he pulled her up. "I won't leave a student." Yuuki sniffled lightly, wiping her face on her arm before nodding and following after him.

It took another hour to finally lose the bird through even thicker jungle and eventually the three were able to rest. Yuuki collapsed to the ground, her body past the point of exhaustion. Tsunoda was sitting up back against a tree, his body heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Teshima was on his feet, still making sure that everything was clear but he was still breathing heavily.

"We need to find water, a stream or a lake. Something." Teshima told them, wiping sweat from his brow. "We're already becoming dehydrated." Looking down at the two teens he frowned, none of them had expected this, neither of the two students were physically prepared to be running for their lives. Tsunoda was an athletic student when it came to sports but he still wasn't the greatest athlete in his class. Yuuki barely participated in physical education only joining Shido's track team for class credits so her situation was the worse out of the three. Knowing that with the adrenaline wearing out the two wouldn't be moving very far, he sighed.

"I'm going to go see if I can find anything." The teacher spoke, surprising both Yuuki and Tsunoda who looked up in surprise. "Don't worry, I won't go far. I'll just see if I can pick up a trace of a water source. Animal trails usually lead to water." He grinned. "Give me an hour, I'll be back before long." Yuuki and Tsunoda watched as Teshima walked off.

For fifteen minutes the two sat in silence, Yuuki noticing the short glances that Tsunoda gave her but she didn't comment on it. Instead she just pulled her knees up to her chest, her back facing him. Until the need grew to great. Her body squirmed and she was constantly fidgeting. With everything that had happened that morning up until now she hadn't been able to relieve herself.

"Go already, the last thing we need is you pissing yourself." Tsunoda growled making Yuuki's face flush before she hurried off.

Anger swelled within her as she raced into the trees, tears pricking at her eyes. She hated this. This jungle, the school. Everything! All anyone ever saw her as was the school's biggest slut. Nobody ever treated her with the slightest amount of decency, even her so called friends talked about her behind her back.

The rumours that spread around her first year of high school made her one of the most talked about figures in the school, gaining her, her popularity and also her reputation. She didn't even know where the rumours came from. Sure she might have dressed a little revealing, teased a few boys but she hadn't even had a boyfriend. She wasn't some dumb whore that slept her way into the school she passed the entrance exams like everyone else and got her grades on her own merit. Sometimes she just wished she was back in middle school, when life was simpler.

Coming to a stop she looked around, making sure Tsunoda hadn't followed her. The last thing she wanted was for him to be a pervert and watch her going to the bathroom. Finding a tree with a little bush she walked over to it. One last look around and she brought her hands under her skirt and pulled down her underwear, the last thing she wanted was to get them wet so took them off. Placing them on a small branch of the bush she squatted down making sure her skirt wasn't in the way.

Closing her eyes and wishing she was anywhere else but here, she began to feel the stirring before she was hefted off her feet, hand wrapped around her mouth as she tried to struggle. Her scream was muffled by the rough calloused hand as she was brought off her feet, her attacker was tall. She struggled with everything she had but was still exhausted from that morning's brush with death. The man swung her and she was flat against the ground, her head ringing as it had collided with something on the ground, a branch maybe?

Her vision was blurry and she felt drowsy as the man hovered over her, his hand no longer on her mouth but she didn't have the rationality to scream for Tsunoda to help as his hands moved frantically at his waist. The man was large, wearing some kind of white cap over his head with a bandanna underneath with some kind of sports jersey. As her vision began to clear she noticed the thick bracers he had over his teeth. She began to recognise him, from the plane.

He had tried to harass her and her friends as they passed by until the flight attendants stepped in. She had no idea where he had come from. Fear began to seep in as his belt became unbuckled and she noticed the dark splotches on his shirt, crimson. He was covered in blood. Her body began to tremble as she summoned what she could.

"HEL-!" Immediately his hand cut off her voice as she struggled underneath him, her skirt was already hiked up around her waist and without her underwear she was bare.

"Man you look tight!" He grinned, his eyes manic as he stared down at her. "Be a shame to die and not have a fresh taste!" Yuuki's eyes widened in horror as he slid his pants down, only inches away of raping her. No longer could she hold it as she relieved herself only making the man lick his lips. She struggled more, doing everything she could to break free, nails ripping away skin from his arm but he didn't let up. Her struggling only seemed to spur him on.

"Get off of her!" The man's surprise gave Yuuki the moment she needed as she slid her head to the side out of his grip and awkwardly headbutted his arm away sending him off balance. She crawled through the grass away from him, sobbing as she heard hurried footsteps rushing towards her. Panic set in thinking he was coming after her again she did her best to crawl as fast as she could. She hadn't even felt such fear running from the monster.

"Takashi look out!" The girl's voice was right atop of her before Yuuki was pinned to the ground by the unknown girl before a massive form whisked over them. But Yuuki was able to see what happened next through the strands of purple hair. She immediately recognised Takashi from the rumours that floated about around the school. He had stick in his hand obviously intending to attack her attacker, but he didn't get the chance. The horror of her morning was back and as her attacker rose up to face Takashi, his head was grabbed in it's claw having jumped at him over Saeko and Yuuki. His body was effortlessly crushed under its massive form, it's massive beak impaling his stomach as he let out gurgled cries.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Takashi's voice brought Saeko out of stupor as she watched the massive bird devour the man. Looking up she saw Takashi, holding his hand out to her still. She nodded, dismissing his hand as she helped Yuuki to her feet.

"Come on, we're not safe yet." Saeko told her, Yuuki whimpering but nodding as Saeko assisted her. Takashi backed away from the bird, watching as it devoured the man. It was the same guy from his dream that had attacked Rei at the gas station.

"_This isn't some weird coincidence."_ Takashi came to the realisation that his dream wasn't just that anymore, it was something else. He watched on for a few moments, waiting for Saeko to take Yuuki out of the clearing. If the bird decided to come after them it'd be difficult to lose it with Yuuki in her current state. He'd do his best to fend it off. However it was unneeded. The bird watched Takashi back away slowly however returned to it's first priority, food. Devouring the would be rapist hungrily.


End file.
